


Something Gold

by Moriarathelost



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Teaching Assistant Steve, University student tony, Wingman Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarathelost/pseuds/Moriarathelost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a genius. With an IQ above 180 he didn't need to be in a boring History Class. He already got a Master's degree and he's working on his second. He needs credits but is this class really worth his time? Is a bag of gummy bears, and extra hot latte and an ominous promise enough to make him stay? With some persuasion and a ultra hunky Teaching Assistant things may not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded italics are text messages.

[The art that started this all ](http://withasideofg.tumblr.com/post/142884822718/drew-some-student-teacher-steve-and-freshman-tony)

 

Let's face it Anthony Stark was a genius. With an IQ above 180 he didn't need to be in a boring History Class. At 19 he already got a physics Master's degree and now he's working on an electrical engineering degree. Hell he didn't even remember the name of this course and he barely remembered when the class started. He needed credits so here he was in an uncomfortably small auditorium seat filled with 900 more annoying mouth breathers.

Tony was flipping through twitter finding nothing particularly interesting.  A minor miscalculation on his part not exactly remembering what time the class started so he was 30 minutes early. Tony had already sent a text to Natasha asking where she was. The only reason he was willing to wait for Nat was because she had managed to bribe him. What a pack of gummy bears, an extra hot latte and some sort of ominous promise is almost too hard to resist.

Tony switched to his text again typing quickly.

 

**_hurry up Red I can feel my brain dying from boredom there's like 5 people here_ **

 

Almost immediately he got a reply

 

**_I told you not to call me that. I'm almost there. Plus you've got plenty of brain to spare_ **

 

Tony sighed pouting slightly

 

**_> 3< true and you better not break your promises!_ **

 

**_When do I ever break my promises. Just save me a seat I'll be there soon._**

 

Tony was about to write a reply but suddenly there was loud snap and some grumbling coming from the front of the class. He lifted his head up and couldn't help himself from staring. Now Tony was feeling something he hadn't felt before. That moment when the main protagonist in some sappy romcom sees the romantic interest for the first time. When the scene slows down and the sound of a heartbeat seems to appear from nowhere. That is what Tony is experiencing as he stares at a tall hunky blonde trying to make the projector screen stay down. He felt his face flush as the hunky beings shirt rides up as he reaches to pull down the projector screen again.  

Tony flinches falling out of his trance while he felt something drop into his lap.  He couldn't help doing a double take between the bag of gummy bears and the golden boy. Confused Tony could faintly hear someone talking to him. His heart still beating in his ears and a flush of heat slowly creeping it’s way down to his neck Tony finally looked up taking a breath to see Nat smirking smugly.

  
“I told you the class was worth coming to.”


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts

“I told you the class was worth coming to.”

Tony’s gaze kept flicking back towards the man at the front of the class. Tony was feeling a lot of things as he opened his mouth trying to come up with something, anything to say. He unfortunately had too many things to say.

 

“I- You said - Who- When…”

Natasha had finally sat down in the chair to his left shaking her head trying to hold back her laughter.

“Stark take a breath, I haven’t seen you this fried since you actually electrocuted yourself.”

Tony slowly turned his head towards his friend but keeping the man up front in is line of view. Slightly peeved that Nat brought that topic up _it happened that one time._ The man upfront had managed to keep the projector screen down and was re-adjusting his shirt. Tony took a deep breath trying to sort his thoughts.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” He mumbled shifting his gaze back to her and pouting again.

Nat handed him a coffee cup raising her other hand and held up 3 fingers. Tony let out a sigh, he hated Nat for doing this to him.

“I will answer 3 of your questions about Golden boy up there and only 3, the rest you’re going to have to find out yourself. Use them wisely. “ He could feel the _I told you so_ vibes just rolling off of her.

 

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about” Tony rolled the cup in-between his hands, feeling the full cup warm up his already very warm body. He had to fight the urge to look up and watch the man.

“You have 15 minutes before class starts.” Natasha said smugly raising an eyebrow “Or do you still not know what I’m talking about?”

Tony couldn’t stop the whine that escaped from him “Red you’re being unfair. I don’t even know his name-”

“His name is Steve Rogers.” Natasha had taken out her books and started tapping her pen against the desk.  She couldn’t help but taunt tony. “You only have 2 questions now.”

 

Tony almost dropped his cup. _Steve Rogers._ The name rolled around in his mind. He didn’t even care that he used up a question. He put down his cup and fumbled with his phone and opened up google. Typing in Steve Rogers in the search bar he furrowed his brows _66,800,000 results… Where do I even start._ Sighing he pushed the images button. _Nope, nope, not him, nope, next page, no, wait what? No way._ Tony finger lingered above a photo of Steve. _This can’t be him right?_ He looked up at the man upfront.  _No way it’s him._ The Steve in front of him was wearing a dull sweater vest and glasses. _It can’t be, this isn’t fair._ The photo was surprisingly from instagram and it was an unbashful post workout gym photo. Tony clicked the link to Steve’s page and forgot how to breathe.

 

There wasn’t just one post workout photo there was so many more. Steve Rogers has a workout instagram. Each photo was captioned with motivational quotes and uplifting messages.Scattered in between were healthy looking meals and photos with friends. 

“Tony did you just google him?” Natasha was very amused.  Tony could only nod his head as he scrolled through the page. Natasha grabbed the phone and saw the instagram.

 

“He’s single right?” Tony barely got the words out as he stared at Steve. _There are no gross coupley photo’s on his page. God he has a six pack under that gross sweater vest._

“He’s single at the moment but the girls in class seem to be overly keen about him as well.” Nat scrolled through the phone casually. She handed it back “You might have competition Stark.” she snickered as Tony’s face scrunched up. He didn’t even notice until now that half of the classes girls were sitting in the front watching Steve as well.

 “Is he our Prof-”

“Good afternoon class.” Tony watched in confusion as a older man stepped up to the podium. _Wait what?_ He soon was forced into listening to the old man drone about something he really didn’t care about. Something about a quiz next class.

“He’s the Teaching Assistant.” Nat snatched the gummy bears out of his lap and opened the pack. “Don’t worry we’ll see him soon enough.” she grinned as she fished out the red bears and nibbled on one.  

Tony couldn’t hide his frown as he saw the adonis of a man leave the lecture hall since he was done setting up.

 

20 minutes later Tony sighed he did try to listen to the old man talk but everything was already too boring, and he was clearly preoccupied with something else. He opened his phone checking the instagram page for what was the 5th time. Tony needed a plan to get to know Steve better and he needed one now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuup. Now that all the set up is done let the shenanigans ensue. Anyone else want to headcannon jam send me a message about your student au we can flail together. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first public fic! I know it's super short but this was a result of a headcannon jam with my friend withasideofg on tumblr. SHE MAKES STONY ART CHECK HER OUT. I will be writing more but I don't have an exact schedule but thank you for reading!


End file.
